


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by Isiga_Inkblood



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Vague descriptions of torture, Writing practice, healing kevin, is that even a thing, post strex kevin, pretty expicit descriptions of sexual escapades, smut hurt/comfort, this is seriously just me practicing, three way smut, threesome practice, vague descriptions of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/pseuds/Isiga_Inkblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strex has fallen. Desert Bluffs and its people are free but freedom doesn't fix all wounds. Carlos and Cecil are bound and determined to help their new partner heal as they all grow to love each other more.</p>
<p>This is really just me practicing (hence the relationship not many people seem to be looking for). I need more healing Kevin in my life and this three way tends to be pretty cute in my book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to note here. This story is told in a 2nd person view. Contains sex and lots of emotional Kevin. For the last time this is just me practicing but feel free to read to your heart's content :3 I do hope you enjoy

Be Kevin

"Kevin go back inside."

You blink owlishly at him. He shakes. Why is he shaking? Nothing shakes your Diego. 

"Kev, please."

His voice is desperate from where he stands at the base of one of his solar panels. Strange men in gold and black hover close by checking out the panels and windmills of your partner's energy research area. Their black cars have tinted windows and are parked everywhere boxing in your pastel yellow Prius much to your aggravation. You shake the thought away something's not right. You eyes, all three of them, dart around examining the men, your tattoos twitch anxiously as you start to back up back through the door behind you. You're stopped though your back colliding with someone's chest.

"Kevin Fitzgerald correct?"

You crane your head back shaking in your canvas shoes, sweating under your sky patterned bow tie as you nod to the man. Wrong move it seems. A too strong hand grabs your wrists dragging and holding them in a bone crushing grip behind your back while its partner presses something cold to your neck.

"Walk."

Your editorial flutters to the ground at your feet crunching under your combined weights as you walk forward on shaking legs. You look to your partner. He's in a similar situation only he's kneeling on the ground growling and snapping at his captors. 

"Diego! W-what do you want? W-we'll give you whatever you want just please let us go."

You try your hand at negotiating with them never one to jump to violence if you don't need to. They say nothing the only response you get is laughter from one of them as they get you closer to one of their black cars. 

"Better restrain that one good."

The one who laughed at you is in your face now running a hand down one of your arms watching your tattoos squirm and extend showing toothed suckers to the unwelcome flesh.

"Fascinating. No wonder they want this one. This is the radio host right?"

The man behind you nods to him hand tightening around your wrists as you tremble.

"No wonder he's good at his job. He's part siren his voice is captivating by nature. We can turn this entire town into a literal puppet with his song. Or radio voice in this case."

"Don't touch him."

Your eyes flick to where they have him on the ground. He practically snarls at the man with his hands on you. You try to mouth to him that everything is ok your thumb subconsciously running over the golden band on your left ring finger but it doesn't seem to calm either of you. Especially not when your arms are guided to be crossed across your chest as one of the men secures you into a white straight jacket. You jerk in their hold fearfully brandishing your sharp teeth only to freeze at the small click they probably thought you wouldn't hear. Your head swings back to your partner who's frozen under the barrel of a gun. Your eyes widen and start to water ears not registering the rustle of fabric beside you.

"No, let him watch."

Another click.

"Kevin...my sunshine, my beautiful velvet voiced sunshine, I love you so much."

Your mouth dries instantly as the tears begin to waterfall.

"No...no, no please no. Please I'll do whatever you want just please."

Your pleads go unheard. You scream his name as the trigger's pulled. You're blindfolded and gagged as his body falls to the green grass below. 

"May this serve as a reminder. Strex owns this place now and, by extension, you. Don't bite the hand that feeds you, freakish half breed. And remember to smile for your new owners."

"Kevin! Kevin! Come on sweetheart you're dreaming, come back to us love. Come back to us it's ok, sunshine, we've got you."

It's blurry as it always is for the first while of wakefulness. Cecil and Carlos hover over you shaking you lightly as you twitch in their arms. You twitch a couple more times causing Carlos to brace his hands on either side of your head probably fearing you're beginning to seize again. You blink as normally you can and give a couple deep breaths to show him you're breathing on your own and to ease him as your double rubs your tears away. Cecil coos in your ear whispering how you're safe how everything is alright reminding you that Strex fell that they don't own you anymore. That you're not property or a monster. You hiccup a little and roll over to burrow into his chest inhaling his scent as he rocks you and continues to coo in his radio voice. Its deep and velvety. Silk and honey. His siren song could calm any storm even yours. You feel your body start to relax against his. Your twitching becomes softer and eventually stops as Carlos runs his fingertips along your spine. He traces soft circles into your skin as he holds you from behind. He gives your neck a nuzzle his stubble scratching your skin pleasantly pulling a soft purr from you. Cecil gives a small chuckle kissing the shell of your ear then your forehead just above your still sewn up third eye. He does his best not to frown at it as he strokes your ribs. They understand that you're just not ready to open it again. The scientist behind you has offered again and again to cut the threads that have held it shut for years. Time and time again you fidget and stare at your feet and his lab floor until he tilts your head up. Your obsidian eyes meeting his own brown ones for a moment before he gives you a kiss and whispers to you that it's ok. That there's no rush. They want you to get comfortable with it all, the fall, your freedom, the restored memories all at your own pace. It's strange to you. It's been so many years since you were allowed that simple pleasure. So long since a shock collar wasn't pressed to your neck day in and day out like a disobedient animal. That needles filled with toxin didn't drill into the back of your skull at your own radio station, daring you to detour from your script with their presence. That you weren't threatened with death to make their correct choice. On demand, at an instant with no time to process anything. You just...don't know what to do with these freedoms. For ten years you were held under Strex. They understand you still need direction. That you don't really know how to make too many decisions on your own yet.

You're dragged out of your head melting a little as the Spanish man behind you noses the small bump at the base of your skull. The device that keeps you alive rests back there. Your body became too dependent on the Strex tech to reverse its damages and survive without it but it's modified now. Carlos messed with it redesigning it to simply be a part of your body not the over ride device it used to be. One would think attention to it would bother you but for some reason it does quite the opposite bringing you comfort when your partners mess with it. Perhaps, a reminder that you're more human than you've been in years now. Your eyes grow heavy again but you fight them you don't want to go back there. You can't watch him die again and again on repeat like some sadistic broken record. You breathe Cecil in more clutching his night shirt in your hands. Your tattoos squirm in response to your poorly concealed distress. You mentally curse them there's no point in trying to play it cool if they're gonna rat you out to your also part siren double who obviously knows what their flailing means. Cecil shifts a little pulling both you and Carlos closer to him as he runs a hand through your dark hair. He tousles it more than it already is with feather light touches nuzzling your scalp as the words of one of his past broadcasts falls easily from his lips completely from memory. You feel your eyes drooping again at his ministrations and Carlos' light fingertips tracing over your tattoos does not help. They soothe under his touch moving to keep under the flesh lapping up the attention making you, their host if they would so kindly remember, shiver a little. Your own hand moves to trace over the actual ink on your elbow tracing the rays of the black sun there. The random suns that dot your skin are actual ink unlike the tendrils moving around. They remind you of those times before Strex. Or at least this one does. You got it shortly after you and Diego got together. Parts of the rays are missing from the constant lasering your multi plannier parts received to keep you from developing a mind of your own but they fill in the spots now with their own inky black presence. 

"Well, hello to you too."

Your eyes snap open hand freezing on the sun as you look to Carlos' hand. Cecil can barely contain his giggles in your hair earning him your best pouty glare. One of your tentacles carefully wraps around Carlos' hand rubbing his fingers obviously looking for attention. You grumble, its no secret now that you are beyond exhausted not even able to reign them in and keep them from manifesting into 3D space. You growl a grumpy, 'traitor' to the tendril in Diego's double's hand. The obscenely perfect man just flashes you a smile and kisses the ink black extension of you as if it were your hand. It squirms in obvious delight reaching up to stroke his face for a second before retreating back to its ink state on your arm having apparently received your grumpy messages.

"Now now, you know I love them. Both sets of them."

His brown eyes scrunch with the bright smile he gives his first partner. Cecil jumps face practically glowing with violet as he tries to hide in your hair. Carlos just gazes at him making you chuckle. His eyes are glazed with adoration as he reaches out to pet through his damn near white hair pressing his chest closer to your back squishing you a little more between them. Not that you mind. The feel of them both makes you purr with delight. You look up to catch the kiss they share above your head feeling your own face flush with gold. You can't restrain the wide smile that splits your face at the sight of them. You can feel your facial scars stretch despite the grin not being nearly as wide as it used to be. Cecil breaks away for air first a translucent line of spit connecting him to the other as he pants a little and shifts against you. Your droopy eyes are alert again at the distinct feel of the results of that heated exchange. One against your lower belly the other against your rump. You blush at least ten degrees hotter hiding in Cecil's chest again.

"So beautiful."

Carlos' voice is hushed above you as he whispers to your double. Times like these you feel like you don't quite belong. Like you really butted in on something special they had when Carlos drug you emaciated, dehydrated, broken boned, and practically blind out of that desert. They were truly something special. It was obvious in the way the scientist would accidentally call you Cecil in the morning the way he sobbed over your broken form unable to see anything but his partner laying in front of him. You didn't even really understand him at the time. Having no recollection of who or where you were or what had happened. A hand in your hair coaxes you out of your hiding place bringing you back to where you are now. Cecil's violets stare at you full of worry while Carlos' hand runs over your side. You can vaguely hear him asking you something that your tired mind can't quite make out. You move your head trying to raise it a bit to expose your other ear to the sound as your abyss black eyes dart over both of them.

"Kevin? Are you alright sweetheart? You really spaced on us there."

You look up at Cecil as he talks to you giving a weak nod. No need to worry them with your insecurities. You worry them quiet enough with your still shaky health and personality flips and your blasted ongoing mourning process over the loss of your precious Diego. Cecil strokes your hair as Carlos gives him an Eskimo kiss. They never let go of you but they never force you to participate when things get intimate between them. They know you're not ready for that either. No matter how much you want to be all you can see in Carlos is him. Your Diego. The first person you truly loved. The first person you shared a bed with. Your job was always more important than romance to you. It was a running joke that you were married to your mic that you would die happily in your booth of old age hugging the damn thing to your chest. Lauren and Daniel's joking voices would make you roll your eyes with a smile. The only time you truly grumbled about it was when they got your intern Vanessa in on the jokes. Cecil's fingers snap lightly in front of your eyes making you jump.

"Sorry, you left us again. What's wrong, sunshine, you're so distant this last week or so. You can tell us anything you know."

Your double looks like he's about to cry with worry. His hand is tugging your hair lightly and his own tattoos squirm much like your own were earlier. He's so obviously distressed even as Carlos strokes his cheek with one hand and his back with the other. You knead his chest a little trying to soothe him.

"It's nothing...our moonlight, please don't worry about me so much...I'm just..."

Your eyes dart around trying to find the words to use as he stares at you. Violet eyes plead for an answer. Plead for a way to help you. It makes your eyes water and your mouth dry out a little. Stupid, self centered, Kevin. These men try so hard for you and you just shove them away like an ungrateful child. You sniff a bit making both of them jump on either side of you. Carlos props himself up on his elbow trying to see you even as you burrow further into your double curling in on yourself. Your tendrils sense your distress promptly manifesting and wrapping around Carlos' arms gently. Keeping him where he is not allowing him to leave or move in any way really. A couple more wrap around Cecil being greeted by translucent indigo versions of themselves as they manifest from the other siren's back. 

"Shh, sunshine please don't cry. I'm so sorry darling I just don't like to see you so upset and in so much distress. Please, please talk to us. What's bothering you? Do you need something? Oh short sighted, Cecil it's probably obvious and you just can't see it."

You shake your head hard enough to give yourself the beginnings of a headache pulling on his shirt in a hopeless attempt to get your flipping voice to work.

"C-Cec, its nothing you don't already know about...I'm just..."

You wheeze a little in effort to keep your voice level. You're such a baby. You crumble like this more often than you want to own up to. Its embarrassing but at least their arms are here to steady you this time.The last time you broke down like this Carlos was at the lab and Cecil at the station. He wants to get you back at the radio station says you belong there but you're not well enough yet. You need to recover before you can go back to work. Since Strex's overthrowing and purchasing you have been practically begged to come back to DBCR. Would be a pain to drive back and forth everyday since you live in Night Vale now but you can't help but weigh the option. You have yet to bring it up to your partners. Cecil kisses your third eye softly, his lips barely ghost over the threads yet it soothes you enough to have your tendrils retreating back onto your skin feeling your stress levels are down enough to be safe it seems. 

"Its alright sweet thing, you don't have to struggle for the words. We know you're not well yet. You should try to sleep though...it's still dark outside."

You crane your neck to see out the window of your bedroom and true to his word the sky is still inky black dotted with the sparkle of stars. Its captivating and you would much rather stare into the void til the sun came again to paint the world in pinks and oranges. But Carlos is trying really hard to sing a song in your ear. His voice is barely a whisper as the Spanish falls from his lips in time with the soft rocking he gives you and the gentle rise and fall of Cecil's chest under your head. You feel like what you think a boat on the ocean would feel like. Gently rocking like a child in their mother's arms, the soothing sound of the waves in your ear, the warmth of the sun basking on your skin. Before you know it you're snoring softly into Cecil's shirt.

\----

You wake from your dreamless sleep alone. Sun pours through the drawn curtains in bright rays illuminating the room in gold. You sit up hugging Cecil's purple pillow taking in his scent off of it to ground you in the place you are. A note on Carlos' pillow bares your double's elegant scrawl.

"Kevin, 

You looked so peaceful we didn't want to wake you. You haven't slept well in so long I hope nightmares don't wake you again this morning. Carlos had to run to the lab they had a break through on um...something I'm not even going to pretend to understand. And of course I had to run to the station for work. Remember to eat, and take your meds. One of us is sure to call and check on you. If you want we can go get frozen yogurt tonight. Remember to let someone know if you leave...um...I think that's it...Oh and don't hesitate to call us if you need us darling you know we don't mind.

We love you double mine,  
Cecil"

You fidget its been quite some time since they were already gone when you woke. You shake it off, you're not helpless you can take care of yourself. You raise from the bed the pins in your leg creaking in protest making you frown. Your limb cracks and pops as you stretch it with difficulty before limping a little out of the room note in hand. The coffee maker starts as you walk into the kitchen pulling a small smile to your lips.

"Thank you, ma'am."

A breeze of cool air passes you making you blush as it highlights your state of dress in nothing but the yellow and orange striped panties Cecil got you forever ago, one of Carlos' t-shirts and your sun patterned socks. 

"Oh masters of us all! S-sorry I'm so indecent. Pants, pants, need pants."

You trot back to the bedroom finding Cecil's discarded flannel pj pants from this morning rather quickly and throwing them on in an embarrassed flurry. Short sighted Kevin! A lady lives here too you fool! You can't just parade around in your...lacy...panties. You blush deep gold all the way up to the tips of your ears pulling down on the shirt to cover yourself more. Not that it's needed now with the addition of the thick pants. A cool hand pats you on the head ruffling your hair as if to say its ok making you sigh and release the garment. You scrub your face giving a sigh shuffling over to the bedside table and pulling out your knife and its holster. You feel better with the old thing close by. Your hand runs over the black handle and long but thick silver blade before securing it to the waist band of Cecil's pants hiding it with the t-shirt as the coffee maker dings at you. The smell alone wakes you a little but the cup that is half black and half sugar wakes you even more. Birds sing outside the windows of the main room. They soothe you. Your shoulders visibly lose their tension as you sink down onto the sofa. You try to relax but can't seem to sit any further back on the piece of furniture than right on the edge of the cushion ribs pressed into the arm, legs tense ready to spring up if need be. You sigh to yourself. There's no reason to be so tense. A rattle catches your attention making you anxiously swing your head over to the end table. Your mood stabilizer medicine bottle shakes from an obvious push. Another sigh as you look to Cecil's note.

"Remember to take your meds."

Your eyes hood sadly. You know you need them. You tried going a day without them and you flipped. You nearly killed Carlos that day. The bottle moves again as you sniffle and try to bat the tears away. He said it was ok. But it wasn't you knew it wasn't. Yet he held you anyway with no fear. He wiped away your tears and sheathed your knife while he cooed soft words in your ear. He held you there on the kitchen floor bent in an odd position that probably killed his back while you sobbed pathetically until Cecil's show came on. The bottle tilts falling on its side, opening, and letting two pills clatter against the glossy surface. A nudge to your shoulder gets you to finally reach for them. You down them with a sigh.

"Happy now ma'am?"

A breeze passes you again and all goes silent. The medicine goes to work rather quickly clearing your head and forcing your muscles to relax making you slouch a little where you sit. You shift uncomfortably. Even the birds outside have stopped their singing leaving you in an eerie silence that would only be made worse if you were still in your hometown. You shudder at the thought. You don't know if you'll ever be able to go back to Desert Bluffs, unsure you'd be able to stomach the sight of the probably deserted city.

"R-radio...surely the radio will help."

You rise shuffling over to Cecil's vintage radio and flicking it on. Sounds of rain fill the otherwise quiet space pulling a small smile to your face as your eyes rove around the area for anything that needs to be done. You frown again. The place is still spotless from your OCD episode yesterday. Not a single thing is out of its place or even covered with the smallest flecks of dust. You could always reorganize. No, Carlos just got used to where you've started storing his clean lab coats. No use in cooking anything yet your partners won't be back for quite some time plus it's Tuesday, Cecil likes to go to the Arby's on Tuesdays for some reason so cooking's out. Unless you baked but you have a feeling you've been toying with the "no wheat or wheat by products" law an awful lot since you got to Night Vale. You decide to pass on baking, even if you are the bomb at it. No need to have the SSP on your ass...again. Cecil's probably getting tired of getting you out of trouble for cupcakes and brownies of all things. Though he does rather enjoy them. As do the officers. You can tell, no matter how much they try to deny it. Perhaps you can find a way to make them with the rice flour you have. You sigh again eyes fluttering over to the end table again landing on the small, yellow house key they gave you. Cecil even painted a little orange sun on it. You've never used it, you've never even left the house without them. You stare at it for a while your grip on your coffee cup tightening a little before your whole body gives a hard shake and you turn away from it. 

"Shower...need a shower...surly that'll help."

You pad down the hall back to your shared bedroom pulling out an outfit you used to wear to the station a lot. The pastel yellow sweater vest, white button up, and tan slakes seem a little formal to just be lounging around in but let's face it, all you really own are sweaters and sweater vests and button ups save for the few worn out hoodies and t-shirts. You scoop up the clothing before you can think about it too hard eyes glazing over the sky patterned bow tie that used to go with the outfit. It brings reminiscent tears to your eyes. It was the first gift he ever gave to you. Scar after scar and hidden tattoos are reveled to the soft blue walls of the master bathroom as you shuck off Carlos' shirt and Cecil's pants. You were interviewing him. It was the second time and as you were about to leave with your mobile set up in tow he stopped you with a small blue box. The water that pounds on your back now is too hot to be healthy. Your skin is bright ruby in an instant but its the only thing that's keeping you sane in this moment. You gnawed on your lip when he gave it to you, and you'd be lying if you tried to claim you weren't nervous about that little box. Looking back you're not really sure why. Probably because in your first interview with the strange new man. He couldn't seem to keep his thoughts to himself declaring that he thought you were simply stunning, that he fell in love instantly to the entirety of Desert Bluffs in a hazy voice. You can't help but chuckle through the tears that mix with the shower water as you think about the way his chocolate eyes had been glazed over as he watched your own golds as if in a trance. The way he snapped out of it as you stared at him. The way he coughed and tried to ramble something about science that didn't really come out as a coherent thought before you concluded your first meeting rolling right into the second one not even a week later. You felt so dumb expecting something huge and unnecessary like jewels that you would have to turn down in a rush being pleasantly surprised by the simple bow tie. You choke a bit on air as you continue to giggle through the tears remembering the way he stammered the explanation of he thought it matched your sunny colored sweater so well. How he took it from your hands to tie it on you himself with trembling fingers. How he insisted he take you for frozen yogurt as an apology for embarrassing you on the air. The way you accepted the offer with golden cheeks. 

You were definitely wrong this shower is not helping at all. You shake your head, quickly washing up and getting out before you can think anymore, or worse get any further into the memory. You scrub your face no way in hell are you going to trek down memory lane into that first date. Where one kiss became two and two became you dragging him into your apartment and locking the door for the night. You shiver trying to bat it away as you get dressed in the same outfit he slipped you out of that night. You run your hand over your arm remembering the way he kissed every tattoo how he practically worshiped you lapping at your skin like it was his single source of sustenance. You grip the counter top bowing down to bang your head on the marble surface a few times. Tears pour down your face as you will the memories back and the growing erection in your slacks down. You curse to yourself, you really don't feel like pleasuring yourself to his memory yet again. Its more of a chore than an actual enjoyment as your eyes tend to get teary and your nose overly snotty with sobs every time.

"Kevin? Are you hurt what's wrong?"

Your head shoots up. Neither of them are supposed to be home for a while yet lab coat clad arms circle your waist and stroke your ribs. Your knuckles are white with their grip on the counter. You let go feeling your fingers creak from the grip you held as he turns you around in his arms holding you to his chest.

"You weren't picking up the phone. Cecil was worried. You know him though freaks out over everything. I told him you were probably in the shower or something but he insisted I check on you. Kinda glad he made me now. Are you alright? What's going on?"

He rambles to you running his fingers through your hair trying to soothe you as you just do everything you can to not let your hips press up against him. He drags you closer though giving a jump as your slight problem presses against his thigh. 

"Oh...um."

He coughs and scratches the back of his neck as you hide your practically glittering face in his chest. You gnaw on your lip as his hand rubs your back its partner returning to your hair as he seems to struggle for something to say. His voice comes out as an assortment of noises for a moment. Uh's and um's and er's fill the awkward steam filled air before he seems to give up on words heaving you up into his arms instead. You give an undignified squeak hands finding purchase on his shoulders as he nudges the door open with his foot bringing you back to the bedroom. He sets you down on the edge of the bed.

"You uh..."

You look away from him fidgeting with the hem of your sweater as he kneels in front of you. He sighs placing a hand on your thigh as the other takes a gentle hold of your chin. He turns your face back to him and there's no way you look even marginally attractive with dried tears and snot all over your face but he just wipes it all away on his lab coat before trying to talk to you again.

"Kevin, let me help. Its nothing to be embarrassed about and frankly ummm..."

You pout a bit as he gestures to your lap blushing so much it feels like your face is gonna combust. He scrubs his face blushing almost as much as you now. He seems to space for a moment but you can see the gears in his head turning before he shoots up.

"C-Carlos?"

He doesn't answer just diving into the giant closet the three of you share mumbling something along the lines of, 'this is either gonna work swimmingly or fail horridly.' You blink a bit and shift a strong shiver running down your spine as you're granted a little bit of friction in the restraining tan fabric. 

"Alright, let's try this out."

You look back to the scientist your eyes widening at the new lab coat he sports now. Its not his. The golden name embroidered into the chest proves it. Your eyes water yet again as he comes closer to you.

"Keep an open mind, sunshine. Please, we hate to see you suffer like this. Please, please let me help you."

His hands hold yours from where he's situated between your slightly opened thighs. You hiccup, curse him. He looks just like him. He sounds almost identical. The way his lighter than his brown eyes look to you full of pleads but also full of love. You crumble again launching forward as best you can winding your arms around his neck as you sob.

"Close your eyes darling. Let me be him if only for a little bit. Call me whatever you want if it helps you to call me Diego then call me Diego just let me help you. This isn't healthy what you're doing to yourself. You need a bit of relief."

Your eyes are screwed shut as you grip the lab coat. It still smells like him. You...you could do this. It makes you sick to think about using Carlos as a substitute. To pretend he's his own dead double for the sake of you getting off but...his arms circle you again. He pets your hair and holds your hip so gently just like he always would when you were having a break down and you just feel like you might be able to do this. For your new partners. He eases you back laying you against the comforter gently before pulling back to look at you. You hiccup again as he looms over you, so warm and alive. His leg slips between your own kneeing your straining erection gently in offering. You give a small whine letting your eyes roll back as they close. Your hips twitch against his leg as he leans down to kiss along your neck softly and hesitantly. He doesn't want to do anything you don't want him to. You can tell. You whimper at the idea of having to actually vocalize that its ok. Your hands shake as they find his hair tangling in the soft locks the way you always did with him. He shifts his knee rubbing you carefully making you all but keen. Any and every scrap of hesitation you had melts away as you let go of his hair with one hand slapping it over your mouth as he continues to just slowly rub you through your slacks. You're dying for skin for heat for something. Something other than denim on khaki. 

"D-Diego, please, p-please I need."

Your eyes screw themselves shut tighter colorful shapes blooming behind the lids from their effort to keep closed as you grip his shoulders. 

"That's it, relax dearest. I'll take care of you. Just keep your eyes closed."

You try to relax trying to stay obedient as his fingers undo your slacks sliding them over your hips. Your eyes crack open as he chuckles a little looking down at him where he's situated. You raise an eyebrow at him as he looks back up to you. He turns his head nosing your now bare thigh giving it a light kiss.

"The panties, they suit you is all. I like them."

You blush more and avert your eyes. The head of your cock pokes out the top of the lace lined, orange, silk garment twitching under his gaze. Your thighs close around his head shyly as a pearl of pre runs over the side of your heated flesh. 

"Now now, keep those beautiful thighs open for me. I didn't mean to embarrass you beautiful, I'm sorry."

His eyes lid themselves half way glinting with mischief as he runs his lips over the thin silk separating you.

"Let me make it up to you."

You shudder as he breathes over you pulling the panties down just enough to let your hard on bob out. Your hand releases him in favor of covering your mouth again as he gently pushes your thighs open again and swallows you down in one practiced swoop. Your hand's partner joins it at your mouth now as your eyes bulge and your head tilts back letting your dark hair fan out on the comforter letting you pretend its still as blond as your double's. You close your eyes going back to that warm apartment in a Desert Bluffs free of Strex before they ever came. Before they took the only one you ever held dear away. You rock into his mouth shyly as your thighs shake. He lets you only holding your hips to show you he's there fingertips rubbing soft circles into your skin as he hums around you. You can't help it you moan loud and wantonly tears prickling your aching eyes as your hands fall away from your mouth opting to hold onto the thick comforter under you. 

"Good boy, just let go."

His breath is a little heavy as he tries to catch it before swallowing you down again. You let out a pleasured sob tugging on the fabric beneath you. Praise always got to you in the best of ways. 

"D-Diego, oh master's of us all, Diego. Please, please, god please don't stop."

Your back arches, tears pour down your face as you lose yourself so much you forget your third eye doesn't open anymore. The lid strains against the threads holding it shut as you thrust into the welcoming heat around you. Carlos hums around you guiding your hips and relaxing his throat to give you as much pleasure as he can. You peek down at him shuddering at the dark hair streaked with silver at the temples as he bobs on you. Your hands release the fabric to tangle in his hair giving a tug as your voice catches in your throat.

"S-so close...please, please my love j-ju nggh just a little more."

You trip over your words and pull on his hair gripping it hard as your orgasm grips you even harder. The shout doesn't even come out, your mouth just sort of hangs open as your back arches and you spill into his mouth. He makes a strange noise but holds your hips still and swallows down everything massaging your balls a bit to make sure everything comes out before releasing you with a wet pop. You fall boneless against the bed panting for breath, drool running down your chin mixing with pleasured tears as you just lay there. 

"Wow, well I'm glad I came to check on you two what a show." 

Your eyes snap open as you scramble to sit up. In the doorway palming an obvious bulge in his slacks is Cecil. You're still panting and staring at your double as Carlos shimmies up the bed to lay next to you propped up on his elbows looking at the blond. 

"Glad you enjoyed my honey voiced honey now are you gonna come here or are you just gonna stand there."

Cecil's face splits with a genuinely happy smile reaching all the way up to his sparkling eyes as he trots over to you. He flops less than gracefully on top of Carlos kissing his exposed collar earning him a barely concealed groan from the scientist. The exchange pulls a deep blush to your face as you pull the blankets around your lower half shifting onto your side shyly next to them. Cecil just looks at you with his shining but gentle smile.

"Do you feel better? I was worried about you."

You blush more as he reaches out to stroke your cheek. You give him a nod resting your head on the mattress heavily as he turns back to Carlos kissing him deeply.

"I have an hour before I need to be back at the station."

He bats his fair lashes looking over the rims of his purple square glasses making Carlos and you both give shivers. 

"Your turn, honey?" 

Carlos chuckles a little as Cecil rubs against him purring like a cat in heat smile still in place. You try to hide in the blankets now. Trying very hard to keep your curious gaze hidden from your obviously horny partners. You shiver as they kiss long and heated parting every now and then reveling tongues intertwined with each other. They rub carefully against one another pulling happy mewls and heavy pants from your double. Carlos pulls his tongue away first whispering something in Cecil's ear that makes him blink and falter a little before nodding in understanding. He rolls off the other allowing him to stand. You try not to chuckle at the way too obvious and slightly wet bulge in his jeans as he tries to walk, more like waddle, to the closet only in there for a moment before reemerging lacking a lab coat. You lift your head returning the soft smile he gives you as he comes back to the bed. He kisses your forehead softly running a hand up Cecil's thigh letting his fingertips tease the blond's own bulge a little. 

"You don't have to stay in here if you don't want to, sunshine."

The statement is as soft as the breath on your skin as the smile on his face even as soft as the shaky moan Cecil gives behind his hand in response to the teasing he's receiving. You gnaw on your lip before settling more into the blankets just far enough away from them to give them optimal space to work with earning you two sets of raised eyebrows.

"I-I wanna watch...please..."

Cecil looks like he's just been given the keys to radio broadcaster heaven at the sound of your muffled whisper. Carlos looks dumbfounded but gives you a gentle smile as he takes Cecil's stillness as an opportunity, flipping him and pressing him into the mattress. You jump a bit at the movement but your surprise promptly turns into shivers of pleasure as you watch their heated kiss. Cecil wastes no time undoing the buttons of Carlos' flannel practically chucking it across the room when its fully undone so he can start tugging on the simple white tee underneath. 

"You wear far too many layers my perfect Carlos."

Carlos chuckles against the other's lips pulling away just far enough to tug his shirt off letting it fall off the side of the bed as he pushes Cecil back into the mattress. 

"Apologies, gorgeous."

Cecil whines and wriggles around in pleasure at the words tattoos squirming in delight on his arms as the scientist kisses down his still sweater clad chest to the button of his pants. The blond tugs on the purple fabric only to be stopped by tanned hands on his own.

"Leave it, I love the way it looks on you."

You shudder and suddenly the blankets feel much too warm as Cecil lets out a small whimper and leaves the fabric where it rests. Carlos undoes the button and zipper of his slacks with his teeth tugging them down in one movement reveling purple versions of your own orange silk panties. Your mouth waters a bit and your own silky garment feeling a bit too tight and slightly damp. You bite your lip as Carlos plants somewhat sloppy kisses over your double's neck along with small bites that make the other siren mewl in delight. Your eyes feel hazy as you watch them shivering at the sounds pouring from Cecil's mouth as Carlos dips his fingers inside of him sucking a bright mark into his neck as he thrusts and scissors the ring of muscles. Cecil claws at the blankets unintentionally dragging the fabric over your skin making you whimper a little. He doesn't seem to notice but Carlos gives you a small smile eyes flicking over to check on you as you shift. Cecil pants and mewls continuing to claw at the fabric beneath him til you get bold. At least a little. You slide your hand under his intertwining your fingers with his making him jump a little. His head swivels over to you pupils blown wide with need but he still offers you some sort of a smile that's abruptly cut off by a loud moan of, 'Carlos.' 

You shiver again shifting to be a little closer to your double as whines at the loss of Carlos' fingers. He seems to perk up a bit though at the sound of a zipper and the scientist grabbing his legs propping them up on his shoulders. 

"Ready honey?"

Cecil nods and rocks his hips urgently squeaking in slight discomfort as Carlos sinks into him with gritted teeth eyebrows knitting together with pleasure. 

"Relax for me, Cecil. My stars you're so tight."

They both pant but you can tell Cecil's still tense. You bite your lip debating on what to do watching Cecil's parted lips for a few moments before deciding. You lean over brushing your double's lips with your own getting a surprised squeak from the other. It makes you jump and pull away embarrassed that you decided to do that.

"That was hot." 

Carlos' words bring a hotter than hot blush to your face as Cecil whimpers.

"Why'd you stop? Come back here, double mine I want to kiss you."

You give your own suppressed moan as he reaches up and hauls you back down by the back of you neck initiating a full on make out session. His tongue glides over your own tracing your shark like teeth thrusting into your mouth as you just squeak and moan and try to keep up. Carlos moans from where he watches you pull away with a line of saliva as he sets a steady pace. Cecil whines to you and chokes on a moan as his now relaxed body adapts to Carlos' girth with no issue. 

"N-now now, moonlight, I'm sure Carlos wants to hear you sing for him."

The moan your double lets out sounds almost strangled from the combination of your own radio voice and Carlos' quickening pace. You have a time limit after all. Better make fast work. Carlos looks over both of you coming down on his hands practically bending Cecil in half as he continues to plow into him. Oh the sounds. If you weren't dripping before you sure as hell are now. Cecil moans loudly and absolutely shamelessly. His back arches head thrashing around as tears pour down his face in delight. You can't help but watch jaw slack at the sight until lips are on your cheek. You jump and turn your half lidded eyes to Carlos.

"Suck on him, sunshine. I bet he'd love that."

You blush up to your ears again at the suggestion and even more so at Cecil who writhes and whimpers under the pleasurable assault that is Carlos' merciless thrusts. The scientist gives you the best smile he can through his pants and moans mouthing a silent, 'if you're comfortable.' Too bad Cecil seems a little more desperate as he grabs onto your yellow sweater.

"Please, oh masters of us all Kevin please."

You shudder, hard. No pet names, no sunshine or darling just your name. Kevin. The way it rolls off his tongue is damn near perfect laced with hints of his siren song. Its got you straddling his chest gnawing your lip in embarrassment as your own hard on presses against his sweater clad stomach. 

"Oh sweet double mine come up on your knees let me taste you too. Bet Carlos would love the show."

His voice is shaky with moans as you look over your shoulder at him. You shiver at the sight of his half lidded eyes chewing your lip a little more and rising to your knees squeaking as he tugs you back a little and pulls your wet panties down lifting one of your legs to get them most of the way off before nosing your length. You shiver and groan knees quivering a little as Carlos bends your double a little more brushing your lips with his wet tip. The blond beneath you moans wantonly before eagerly swallowing you down making you all but scream in pleasure. You lap at the head of his length Carlos' quick movements making it bob a bit on your tongue.

"T-take your time, you're not quite as in practice as Cec and me. You most certainly don't have to take it one swallow unless you just really want to."

Though his voice is shaking and breathy, genuine with care it almost sounds like a challenge. You shake giving your double's slightly purple cock a long lick before swallowing him down in much the same fashion. He pulls off your cock with a shout of your name back arching, chest brushing your belly as he moans in delight. A thrust from Carlos has you choking a little but it doesn't bug you, you just hold still and relax your throat. Carlos' thrusts do the work for you dragging his cock out of your mouth and sinking it back in as he tries, bless him does he try, to return the favor. He moans and groans and sobs around your length the vibrations making you release your own moans as his hands grab onto your rump. You jump a bit Carlos moans loudly his thrusts becoming a little choppy making your job a little harder. But Cecil is doing much more to make it difficult. Kneading and squeezing your behind letting his fingertips brush over your entrance but never dipping in as he continues to suck on you like some kinda frozen dessert. He whimpers and whines pulling off of you as Carlos gives a particularly hard thrust shoving his cock so far down your throat you nearly gag despite your lack of actual gag reflex.

"C-Carlos, Kevin, nngh oh masters of us all oh god stars above, please, please so close."

You shudder feeling a sudden need to bring him to bliss. Carlos kisses the top of your head grabbing your hair making you moan wantonly around your double as the scientist really picks up the pace.

"Come on, Cecil baby, come on cum for us darling."

Cecil goes taught beneath you with a silent scream and suddenly his cock is pretty much completely down your throat pleasureful tears prickle your eyes as Carlos holds you there by your hair and Cecil cums straight down your throat. Carlos' thrusts become more shallow as he grunts knuckles going white on Cecil's hip and your head as he cums with an almost pained sound. He pants for a second before coming to a little and releasing your hair with a breathy apology. You pull back with a gasp panting for breath and squealing as Cecil continues to suckle on you. It takes only a couple bobs to have you cumming into his mouth and falling boneless on top of him. For a while you all just pant sweating and smelling of sex until Cecil speaks up.

"That...that was something."

Carlos chuckles at his eloquence or lack there of earning a half hearted kick from your double. You just pant cheek pressed against Cecil's thigh drool dribbling out of your mouth as you hair is petted and your butt kissed. You jolt at the feeling of Cecil's lips on your flesh looking over your shoulder at him before you rise and get off of him. He gives you a cheeky grin laced with afterglow pulling you to his side and Carlos to his other side. 

"Just come here you nerds. That...that was some of the best sex ever masters of us all you sure you haven't given a blow job in ten years, Kevin? Cuz my god you did that like a professional. Like my god should I pay you for that?"

He's so sex drunk that much is obvious but you can't help but chuckle and offer a small though embarrassed smile. He nuzzles your neck before you push him over to Carlos. The scientist chuckles accepting his drunken partner as he burrows into his chest purring slurred 'I love you's.' With a smile you check the clock and wince. He's only got ten minutes. No way you're getting him there on time, even if time doesn't technically exist in Night Vale. You think gnawing on your abused bottom lip for a moment before deciding you've already done quite a bit out of your comfort zone today, why not one more thing. Really earn that froyo tonight. You shimmy out from under the blankets holding a finger to your lips when Carlos tries to speak to you. You gesture to Cecil who's fallen asleep from the exertion of your sexual escapade. 

"I-I'm gonna cover for him...let him sleep he's gotta be exhausted."

He looks dumbfounded as you smile pulling on your slacks and going over to the dresser. Your hand brushes over the sky bow tie and for a moment you feel that wave of sadness before you scoop it up and secure it to your neck. You turn back to Carlos. He just blinks owlishly at you and your smile. You fidget with the hem of your sweater before pecking him on the cheek, grabbing Cecil's car keys and the purple folder containing his editorials for the show tonight. 

"Well, have a good show."

You turn back to the scientist as he smiles at you.

"Y-you'll listen?"

You look down at your now black canvas shoe clad feet feeling embarrassed for asking.

"Of course I will. Cecil probably will too he probably won't be asleep long. Go, do a good job and drive safe."

He smiles softly at you and you return it practically bouncing out the door and driving to the station.


	2. The Importance of a Sky Patterned Bow Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thank you for such nice comments wow I didn't honestly expect anyone to like this but I'm super dooper glad that you have its nice to feel like a decent writer :3 
> 
> To anyone who may see things that are horridly wrong in this: I am very very very sorry. I am very new to the fandom literately as of 10/22/15 i have been in the WTNV fandom for like 2 and a half weeks and am not caught up. I am on episode...50? yeah 50 I think. I'll catch up eventually but anything that is wrong here will just have to remain wrong.
> 
> anyway that's all from me no real triggers in this one i dont think
> 
> enjoy

Be Cecil

You ease awake feeling refreshed and pleasantly sore but also like you've forgotten something. Surely you've forgotten something. Something important. You look around the room. It's dark but not too dark, as if twilight has fallen but not quite dusk yet. The fading sunlight pours through the window in deep pinks and pale purples illuminating the walls in soft light. You're hugging a pillow covered up to the shoulders in the soft comforter of your bed...bed...wait. Your eyes shoot open as you spring up flinging the blankets off of your body with a shiver. Your socked feet hit the cool wooden floor scrambling for purchase as you try to dart out of the room.

"Shit, I'm late!" 

You fumble with your slacks nearly tripping over them a few times as you hop out the door of your bedroom. You run into the wall sliding across the hardwood in your socks but you don't even register the kiss of pain. You're late, you're very late, you've never been late ever! 

"Oh that's the last time I let those two tempt me."

You mutter and curse to yourself as you hop down the hall fighting with a shoe now and managing to trip over a loose lace. You fall right into Carlos' chest.

"Whoa, slow down there you're probably a little sore."

He rubs the back of his neck bashfully at the thought of barely passed events with one hand holding you in the other arm. You look up to him, his rosy face, mocha skin, milk chocolate eyes, his perfect hair. You forget again that you're late simply melting into his embrace eyes glued to him and all of his perfection. He chuckles and scoops you up against his chest carrying you to the living room. You try and fail to weakly fight him as he pads slowly to the sofa.

"Carlos, put me down. I'm so late oh station management is gonna kill me."

He just laughs setting you on the soft cushions making sure you're comfortable before heading over to the radio.

"Not if they don't realize you're not there."

You cock your head at him. Station Management isn't exactly the most perceptive of things but surely they would notice if 'The Voice of Night Vale' just up and didn't show. He messes with the knobs of your vintage radio grumbling to himself until he hits the right frequency. You fidget where you sit looking about with a strange feeling that something is missing as he turns the deadbolt on the door. You really should leave but he whispers a gentle sit to you as he stands at the now secured door, and suddenly the voice of the something you felt missing fills the room.

"He...wait...what?"

You look to Carlos for an explanation but he just sort of laughs at your stammering as the voice gives the quirky introduction statement. 

"Welcome to Night Vale."

The intro music plays loud and clear as Carlos collects himself.

"He didn't wanna wake you and I figured some days even I can barely tell the difference let alone station management. Thinking, what harm could it do, I decided not to stop him when he decided to go cover for you. Besides, you know you sound really bad when you're sex drunk darling. I don't even think you would have been able to drive let alone do the show. Plus, he decided this on his own, just like with what happened earlier. This is progress, really good progress. Who am I to stand in his way."

You look dumbfounded but nod to your lab coat clad companion as he sits next to you. Who are you, after all, to stand in the way of him progressing so marvelously. Kevin gives a reminder from the City Council that people are to stay away from the dog park seamlessly rolling into the news with the reminder out of the way. You can't help but smile. Like a duck to water he is. He never stumbles or hiccups, his voice is brighter than yours and he includes Dana a lot much to her apparent surprise. It makes you giggle. You tend to really one man the whole show but he never did. In Desert Bluffs he had Lauren and Vanessa who were always included in the cheerful morning show even in the recordings you found of the broadcast before Strex took over. It makes sense that he would naturally want to include Dana. The less experienced hostess does stumble here and there not used to saying so much in such a long burst on the air but she gathers herself quickly. Its obvious she's a little nervous. It makes you fidgety. Carlos doesn't let it go unnoticed either holding your hand and giving it a gentle squeeze as he smiles at you.

"It's probably just because he's not you. I'm sure she'll be ok."

Carlos' words soothe you. You curl into his side on the couch releasing his hand in favor of taking his arm and putting it around your shoulders as you both just listen to your mutual lover's voice come through the speakers. 

"I hope she's not afraid of him."

Your own words make you even more antsy. Its been a long time since he relapsed, but his flips are so unpredictable and their effects inconsistent. What if he needs you and you're not there for him? Your leg starts to twitch a little and you start to fidget again. What if something happens? What if his little Strex do hickey screws up again? What if he has a seizure? Carlos' hand is in your hair now.

"You're gonna bounce right off this sofa if you don't calm down, honey. What's eating at you?"

You try to still your fidgeting you really do but you can't help it. You try to curl more into his side breathing in his scent grounding yourself before you even try to speak.

"Just...what if he needs us and we're not there? I know its been a long time but we never know when it could happen..."

He runs his hand through your hair more as Kevin's chirping voice fills the room with some story about the library. You can hear Carlos' other hand rubbing the stubble on his chin in contemplation. He gives your blond locks gentle tugs making you purr and blush a little. You reach up and gently still that hand before you need round two. He mumbles an apology rosy blush dusting his face as he notices your slight panting and lavender face. 

"My goodness, the phone just won't stop ringing. I understand though, everyone wants to know where Cecil is. Let me assure you Night Vale he is safe at home with darling Carlos. He is fine just resting. He's had a few very long days as of late and I just wanted to give him a breather."

His smile is still in place you can hear it but you can also hear the slight edge of annoyance as you hear something else in the background.

"Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows everything that's wonderful I feel when we're together."

You facepalm at the song. His personal is ringing...and ringing...and ringing. It takes a second to register but when it does you raise an eyebrow and look to your partner with worried eyes. Carlos and you should be the only ones with his number in Night Vale and nobody from his old life under the suppression of Strex has contacted him since their fall. Your stomach knots as it continues to go off in the background. You feel like you may very well be sick tattoos freaking out with the sinking feeling you have. Next to you Carlos is tense. He's caught on to.

"Carlos, we should go to him."

Your partner just nods and both of you are up and out radio on all the way to the station.

Be Kevin

Moments in the past but not many

Cecil's lavender Prius rides really smooth much smoother than you remember your own doing. Parks easier too, you hop out at the station hugging the folder to your chest as the car locks itself behind your back. You breath deeply feeling like an anxious intern all over again as you look up to the building. You shake the feeling off Cecil would have needed to be in really soon. A feeling of dread at the thought of external reminders from being tardy runs down your spine. Despite knowing the unbearable electric shocks pushing you to within an inch of your life before letting up even an inch won't come the threat of them sends you scampering into the station like the devil is on your heels. The door squeaks a little as you push it opened unlike the one in Desert Bluffs but of course the differences don't stop at the door. The Night Vale Community Radio Station is quite dark. The walls are clean and neatly painted a soft grey but the whole place is shrouded in an easy shade, like the shade a tree would produce on a sunny day. Now that you think about it. All of Night Vale is sorta covered in it. Its comforting. You shrug holding the folder tightly like a life line as you head down the quiet hallway. The padding of your canvas shoes ring off the silent walls and stairs as you head up a floor to where the booths usually are in any radio station with logic.

"Booth, booth, where is his booth." 

You mumble under your breath peeking into each cozy little room to see if there's any sign of one of them being your double's. After the third one you grumble a little but it only takes a couple more to get it right. The walls are lavender in here instead of the grey of the rest of the studio. Darker purple tendrils curl on the walls giving a nautical feel to the small room. This one is definitely his. You step in setting the purple folder on the desk. Its tidy, not spotless but tidy. A black mug baring the letters NVCR and the studio's eye logo in bright plum rests upside down on its wooden surface right up against the vintage looking sound board. The really old fashion mic hangs down from its post hovering just a bit above where his mouth would be ready to be tugged down and used. You smile a bit touching the cool metal. Its foreign yet so familiar to your tattooed hands. The tendrils on your arms curl and wriggle in the delight they feel bleeding over from you as you sit in the simple black rolling chair. Its worn from years of use but it almost feels like home. Gold dusts your face as your eyes find the framed pictures you didn't know your double had taken. The first of them is Carlos, of course, giving a timid and somewhat reluctant smile to the camera from behind the beaker and flask, both are filled with some mint green liquid, in his gloved hands. Goggles are perched on his face over his round glasses yet you can still see the slight scrunching of his eyes and the dusting of rose on his cheeks as he smiles. The second one is of himself and Khoshekh. Memories, of the first time you were here, of the first time you met him, of you trying to kill him with a wide smile and murderous gaze, of a picture in another desert city that looks almost exactly like it flash behind your eyes as they linger on it. With a shaky hand you lay that one down. The third is of all three of you Cecil in the middle of Carlos and you. The two of you slumber, Carlos somewhat curled around the blond, arm slung over the top of the comforter at his slightly curvy hips, chin resting on top of his head. You curled into his side with the blankets up to your nose dark hair disheveled with sleep. You blush harder at the sight of Cecil's tired yet still so warm smile as he holds his phone up to get all of you in the selfie shot, hair fanned out against his lavender pillow getting in Carlos' face a bit, violet eyes half lidded, third eye closed with sleepiness cheeks dusted with lavender. The last photo though is the one that really makes your face ignite. The you in the frame isn't even looking at the phone camera obsidian eyes transfixed on a stray dog at your feet. Your hand holds a bright pink spoon in your mouth as you sit awkwardly on the very edge of a painted metal chair at a white outdoor table at the White Sands ice cream parlor. The first time they took you for the frozen dessert, having just learned of your addiction to frozen yogurt. You bury your face in your hands embarrassed that Cecil actually took a picture of you, staring at a stray corgi, eating flipping ice cream, and then framed it and propped it up on his desk. That he sits at. Almost every day. 

"Cecil? You never just come straight in here. You o-"

You swivel the chair peeking between your fingers at the new comer. Your hands fall reveling a look of surprise.

"Vanessa?"

She shakes and stares face paling as her eyes dart over you. You rise from the chair trotting over to her. She looks like she's about to faint before you steady her with your hands on her shoulders. You ease her to the floor leaning her carefully against the wall until she colors a little again. She shakes her head at you making you cock your head at her.

"N-no."

You raise an eyebrow hopelessly lost.

"I-I'm not Vanessa. My name is Dana and you are not Cecil. What are you doing here? What do you want?"

She distances you, pushing you, rather roughly you might add, away to be at least arm's length from her side. You just blink owlishly at her trying with all your might to rake your brain for a memory of her. All you're getting are memories of Vanessa though and shaky ones of the take over. Those are covered in a sort of haze. Just like all of the memories you acquired while under the influence of Strex. You elect to just give her the info she asked for instead of trying to figure out what else you would be here for now that they've fallen.

"Cecil...ummm...is a little worn out."

You blush up to your ears as she covers her mouth giggling a little behind it as realization hits her.

"So, I decided to cover for him. I'm sorry I probably should have called and let people know...but...I was about to lose my nerve as it was."

You fidget with the hem of your sweater eyes trained on your lap as she shifts a little.

"You are not the Kevin that was here a few years ago."

You look up to her now. Her brown eyes look just like Vanessa's as she blinks in confusion. You just shrug not sure how to answer that kind of statement. You are the Kevin that was a crucial pawn in the hostile take over of this station a good three years back. You're not sure why she would think you aren't your appearance hasn't changed any. She seems to catch on giggling at the gears turning in your head.

"I-I mean, you're not like smiling like a mad man and you didn't attempt to gut me as soon as I walked through the door. Physically you are the same person but speaking from a behavior stand point."

You frown as she seems to trail off eyes roving over you a minute before she speaks again.

"I guess, Cecil was right yet again. It's ok you didn't need to call its not like anyone but me is here to take the call anyway and I'm terrible at reaching the phone in time. Need to get on the air soon though better get comfy. I'll bring you the papers for today's show since I'm sure you didn't get a chance to memorize them like Cec does."

You nod to her taking her hand to help her up before you split up. Her heading out the door and you padding back to the mic set up. You pull the mic down to where you sit. Your feet dangle just a little bit not but two inches off the carpeted floor. It makes you pout none the less. You know you're double is a couple inches taller than you, the difference is barely even a thing but you feel like a child in their father's work chair. You pull your legs up sitting crisscross on the cushion in the same fashion you used to at DBCR leaning forward a little as Dana comes back.

"That's...an interesting way to sit. You know you can lower it if not being able to touch the floor bothers you. Contrary to popular belief, Cec isn't that big a stickler on people messing with his chair. Just his sound board settings, his mug, and his mic's resting place. So basically everything besides the chair." 

You chuckle at the statement mostly because you were always the same exact way. But you did tend to lose it when people messed with your chair or added booster cushions to it. TNT comes in small packages after all. She sets the papers in front of you making to turn on her heel and walk back out before you grab her sleeve. She looks like she's been burned or shocked by your touch making you quickly release her.

"You don't stay with him?"

Vanessa always stayed with you. The two of you did the show together but now that you think about it, Cecil never seems to have a second voice with him. It makes sense that she wouldn't help with the nightly show. She looks surprised as you look away feeling somewhat dumb.

"Do you want me to stay? I don't usually contribute much to the show but I listened to some of the recordings of yours with Cec. You usually really included your producer and intern."

You grimace a little memories of Vanessa's death of Lauren losing herself to the Strex onslaught plaguing your mind. Shrouding the happy memories that came before. Memories of you teaching Vanessa how to sit comfortably, how to work the mic and board, how to shoot a marshmallow gun back at Daniel and Lauren when they initiated booth to booth combat before and after shows. Of sharing baking recipes and silly pictures of cats with Lauren over coffee with way more sugar and cream than actual coffee in the break room. The sound of weight in a rolling chair and a portable mic being hooked up drags you out of that station in the next town over and back to Night Vale. She doesn't look overly comfortable but she smiles at you gesturing to the clock, that supposedly doesn't actually work. It's time to go on the air.

"The red fox jumps over the lazy brown dog. And that dog just lays in the hot sun of a little desert community. Perhaps that silly fox should learn to just lay here too, the moon is quite beautiful at night. Welcome to Night Vale." 

The intro music plays and both you and Dana can't help but hum along.

"Hello listeners."

Its good to be back at the mic.

\-----

The show is going...well, you suppose. Now if only the damn phone would stop ringing. You read from the papers improvising here and there when Cecil's notes aren't very clear sure to keep your voice chipper even as call after call asking where your double is and what you're planning come in. Dana dismisses them as quickly as possible but now your personal is going haywire where it rests on the desk. 

"My goodness, the phone just won't stop ringing. I understand though, everyone wants to know where Cecil is. Let me assure you Night Vale he is safe at home with darling Carlos. He is fine just resting. He's had a few very long days as of late and I just wanted to give him a breather."

You hope the announcement will make the onslaught stop but if anything it just makes everything go off more. Your personal nearly falls off the desk from its insistent ringing and Dana has finally just decided to unplug the office one. Your pastel orange cell phone stops, the little yellow octopus charm attached finally stops vibrating against the wooden surface leaving you in normalcy at last. Too bad the quiet only lasts long enough to glance down at the papers and start on your next sentence before its back with a vengeance. You try not to growl finishing your statement about Rico's before damn near throwing the papers with relief.

"And now, the weather."

You shove the mic up jamming the button to start the weather and with it your ten minutes of peace. You pick up the small device. Carlos or Cecil or both are gonna get a talking to for blowing your phone up on the air unless they have a damn good reason. Your partners' happy faces and Khoshekh's uninterested one greet you as you open the screen and groan. Twenty missed calls. You open up the recent call folder completely expecting to see "Carlos" and "Cecil" in their appropriate red and purple texts. You sure as hell didn't expect the golden text that hasn't appeared on your phone in years. You freeze not even noticing when the door opens and your partners clamor through. 

"Kevin, are you ok? I got the worst feeling at the house."

Cecil's words barely register, the other siren sounds like he's speaking to you while you're under water as you stare at the missed calls. His arms draping over your shoulders hold almost no weight. Carlos swiveling you around in the chair doesn't catch your attention as you continue to just stare at the golden name. Hands are rubbing tears you didn't know were falling away and arms are picking you up from where you sit as you clutch the little orange device in both hands. 

"Carlos get him out of here. He doesn't need to be here. Figure out what happened if you can." 

Carlos' chin brushes the top of your head as Cecil speaks in a hushed whisper. A pale hand runs through your hair a light kiss brushes your forehead before he's speaking again.

"Kevin, sunshine, you did so well. I'm so proud of you. Thank you for covering for me, I can take it from here go get your froyo and take a breather you've done a lot today."

He offers you a worried but warm smile stroking your face before telling Carlos once more to get you of here. The taller man cradles you carefully to his chest as you shake through the tears streaming down your face. The screen of your phone has long since gone black to conserve power the beads on your charm jingling quietly in time with Carlos' footfalls as you head down the stairs and for the door. The air outside is chilly, the buildings around you shimmering slightly in the pale purple of the moonlight. You burrow into the scientist's lab coat holding the phone to your chest as you head for the car. He gently coaxes you away from his body to set you in the passenger seat. You straighten up as best you can hands still tight around the orange electronic as he slides in and starts the engine. Cecil's voice comes through the speakers practically castrating the whole town for not giving you a little peace while you graciously brought them their show for the night. Thankfully he doesn't rest on the subject long just carrying on with the show right where you left it off as the car starts to move.

"Do you want ice cream? Cec and I keep talking about it without actually asking if you want it. You don't have to have it but I figured it might cheer you up."

Carlos looks over to you from the corner of his eye as he navigates the deserted streets. His calming smile is in place even as you pull your legs up into the seat with you. Trying to make yourself as small as possible. A hand releases your phone touching the bow tie you still wear before you give him a nod as the stress starts to give you a craving for the sweetness. He doesn't say a word simply nodding and reaching over to rest an open hand against your knee rubbing it gently. Cecil's voice continues to come through the speakers not that you can register what he's saying as Carlos pulls the car into White Sands. He opens your door for you and takes your hand to help you out letting you cling to his arm as you walk through the door into the happy pastel shop. The owners don't say anything really just giving you the cold pink swirl and letting you leave as fast as you arrived with a ding of the door. 

The drive home is just as quiet as the drive to the parlor except you sit in the back now so Cecil can climb in front when you get there. The blond stands right outside on the sidewalk waiting for you both and jumps right in as Carlos pulls up.

"Well, I'm sure nobody is in the mood for cooking tonight."

Carlos gives him a kiss and does a sharp turn around as he turns awkwardly in his seat to look back at you. Your knees are drawn up again socked feet on the edge of the seat, arms huddled close to you as you nibble at the strawberry yogurt in your hands. Your shoes rest under the seat not wanting to get Carlos' car all dirty. Cecil offers you a smile taking in your stance sadly before reaching his hand back. You sniffle a little manifesting a tendril to hold onto the little green cup so you can reach back taking his hand. He's contorted into a pose that can't be comfortable holding your hand in one and Carlos's in the other. You lean forward a little trying to take some of the strain off his arm as you just continue to nibble wanting nothing more than to just shovel the sweet treat into your face but Cecil keeps looking away from the road to see you and Carlos keeps checking on you in the rear view. You always found it hard to eat when people were watching. Carlos elects to just use the drive thru of the Arby's getting the usual sandwiches on wheat free buns, fries, and drinks. The scientist rolls his eyes at Cecil's grape soda and your own orange one. You swear you don't try to do the color coordinating thing it just happens. But he shakes his head and chuckles anyway just driving you all back to the house instead of out to your usual spot off the side of the highway. Usually, you all watch the stars on Tuesday. They seem to just know, though. The door swings open with ease Carlos, ever the gentleman, holding it open for the both of you. Your shoes dangle from his free hand while his other holds the large bag of food. Cecil stumbles a little as he walks in, obviously still a little sore from your earlier escapades. It makes you blush harshly and bow your head as you pad into the cozy space. The door clicks shut quietly behind you as you all settle down. Your phone feels like its going to burn a hole in your pocket as your partners smile at you and sit a bit closer than usual. Exchanging more soft brushes and fleeting touches than they normally would do with you over dinner. They're worried, and its been...a really, really long day.

Be Carlos

Kevin falls asleep in his double's lap as you all watch some movie. You didn't get the name. You've been much more transfixed on your partners. Cecil's tattoos twitch and squirm with worry and Kevin's are disturbingly hiding somewhere under his clothes. Your honey keeps looking to you. Violet eyes plead for you to do something. You just kiss him sadly. There's not much you can do but scoop him up from where he lays and take him to bed. Cecil follows rubbing his own arms where he stands in the doorway. You gnaw on your lip. Its not gonna be very comfortable for him to sleep in slacks and a sweater but you don't want to disturb him. With a sigh and a hand through your hair your gently unhook the bow tie from his neck and undo the first couple buttons of his shirt so he's at least a little more comfortable. You almost just leave it at that until you hear the muffled song.

"Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows and all things that are happy I feel when we're togeth-"

You raise an eyebrow as it stops abruptly keeping your hand as light as possible you fish the orange device out of his pocket. He doesn't even flinch. He's had a long day of course he would sleep rather heavy tonight. 

"What is it?"

You drape the blankets over him before turning back to Cecil holding the phone in your teeth. He chuckles a little behind his hand until you take it out of your mouth and hold a finger up to your lips. He nods and backs out of the room letting you flick on the glow cloud nightlight and close the door being sure to leave a crack so you can hear him if he starts to have a fit. You sit at the table pulling the screen open to see who is terrorizing him. Cecil's smiling face greets you alongside your own. The wallpaper pulls a soft smile to your face though it vanishes in an instant when you pull open the call log. You blink at the screen. It can't be. Could it? No. Surely not. Not after what he described not after you watched his memories yourself from that device. Surely someone else just has the number now and has mistaken Kevin's for someone else's. Logic says that is the most likely explanation. Its been thirteen years after all. Phone numbers are recycled.

"Carlos?"

You snap out of your trance as violet eyes bore anxious holes into you. Hands hold onto your arm in a weak grasp. You take one giving it a comforting squeeze.

"It has to be a wrong number. Its been so long someone's bound to have this number now."

"Carlos, who was it? Please don't drag me around with your logic just tell me what name keeps appearing on the screen."

You chew your lip more grip on his hand tightening without meaning to. This is nothing to get him worried about. There's a perfectly reasonable reason for this and its not a ghost calling. He's having none of your slowness tonight though simply plucking the phone from your hand while you're lost in rationalizing it.

"Diego? He still has his number?"

You jump at his voice looking over to him as he looks back to the bedroom door eyes hooded with sadness. 

"Oh Carlos...he loved him so much."

You stare down at your intertwined hands. He loves him the way you love Cecil. Space, time, dimensions, not even death can't sever that. You give the tattooed hand in yours a too tight squeeze making him wince a little. But he doesn't pull away. Opposite really. He rises from his chair and climbs into your lap holding the phone in the other hand. Your arm wraps around his waist as he flicks through the calls. 

"Surly they left a message...whoever they are."

Your rest your head in the crook of his neck watching with one eye as he tries to navigate Kevin's overly colorful phone. He curses a little under his breath as he seems to find everything but the voicemail box. 

"Cec, go back."

He perks up and clicks the blue smile he just backed out of. Purple, red, and gold folders appear on the screen now bearing their appropriate names. Not voicemail but texts are a good place to start. Cecil opens the yellow folder being greeted with message after message that make your eyes widen.

'Kevin? Are you there?'

'Darling where are you?'

'I don't know where you are or why my messages don't seem to be going through but I'll find you. I swear to every higher power in every culture I will find you, Kevin. Just stay strong for me, sunshine.'

'I love you. For 12 years in their damn labs you're all that kept me going. Your sweet as sugar voice coming through the speakers of my radio gave me a reason to get up every morning. But they've fallen now. The whole company. It was brought to its damn knees and bought by some kind soul who finally found the team and I. They told me I didn't have to stick around. They've been keeping me deep in the desert some weird little base in the middle of scenic nowhere. I think its their main science base but I'm outta here. I'm, I'm heading home darling. Back to Desert Bluffs I'm so sorry I never called it home before all this mess. It is home if its where you are.'

'I'll bring you a thing of sand. I know how much you like the stuff and I'm just so done questioning it I just want to have you back.' 

'Kevin, please, please pick up. I-I'm in Desert Bluffs the house is...its all dusty and overgrown. It doesn't look like you've been here in...in years. Kev, god, baby where are you?'

'Oh god, please be alive. Kevin! God damn it...why won't you answer?'

Cecil's sobbing into your neck by the time you reach the middle of the feed. You hold him tightly deciding that both of you have read quite enough. The small electronic trembles with your hand while he bends himself in half and burrows into your chest. You check the times on them. All managed to come through today but it sounds like they were sent off days maybe even weeks ago. Time, you chuckle a stray tear rolling down your cheek as you reread a couple of them. Too bad time doesn't exist. Your own double sounds incredibly desperate in the messages. Makes you wonder if perhaps the double phenomenon didn't affect you both in quite the same way it did the rest of the bore and raised residents of the two sister cities. He sounds just like you. Unlike Kevin who sounds polar opposite of Cecil. Perhaps though, that is merely Strex's influence. In his memories before Strex Kevin both looked and acted almost identical to Cecil just a little brighter, more smiles less deep thoughts. You flick to his name in the address book a picture of a man who looks almost just like you only in green where you tend to wear red, darker eyes, and a more enthusiastic smile. The differences stop there though. He looks just like you did when you were 23 the age he would have had to been when it was taken. He probably still looks just like you. Grey at his temples and all.

"These are all from today? God, Carlos. We should call him, right? Or should we let Kevin do it? No, no, Kevin's not stable enough for something like this...not yet...not right now."

Cecil sniffles talking more to himself than you until you take it upon yourself. Your finger presses dial before you can back out.


	3. Back to the Bluffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys enjoying yourselves? Love to hear from u thank u so much to the folks leaving comments in my box it means the world to me! Just to let you know...I have NO idea where I am going with this fic xD and chapters might start getting shorter I apologize for that. Also, this is not my main fic this is very much so a side fic so I'm really sorry if I'm not very...organized I guess with updates for it. Anyway though thank you all so much for sticking around and the comments and the patience it means so much to me you don't even know I absolutely live for your comments.
> 
> Like the way I write? Please see my profile for more works by me.   
> Wanna see WTNV and other fandom art from me? Just wanna say hi? Follow me on tumblr username Isiga-Inkblood
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Be Kevin 

Years in the past

Oh man what did you do last night...The scientist you interviewed just the other day stands in your bedroom door balancing a tray of bacon, eggs, waffles, and two mugs full of coffee. The tray though doesn't catch your attention nearly as much as the fact that he is shirtless and that the shirt that should be on his shoulders is currently on your own which are kinda achy just like the rest of you. Its a dull ache not an ache of pain so much as satisfaction. You reach over to the side table pulling your red glasses off of its surface and sliding them on as he gets closer to you. He clears his throat averting his eyes from you as you both blush. 

"I um...made breakfast...by the way you have like no food here."

He looks concerned over the lack of food in your apartment. You're not sure why you were probably just a one night stand for him. You berate yourself mentally. You curse yourself for instigating it. You blame the way the moonlight made his eyes sparkle when he looked at you, the way his mocha skin just looked perfect and the way your hand just fit perfectly in his. How his arm felt wonderful, protective and sturdy around your waist when he pretended to be your boyfriend to ward off another man with hands too ready to get grabby with your rear end on your way home. Yeah that's it, it was all situation that led you to tugging him into your home. It had nothing to do with the way your heart started to skip around when his hand so much as brushed yours over burgers and ice cream or how his sudden appearance reminded you of your own loneliness. Your silly heart is so not what led to you allowing him to go about slipping your clothes off and pressing you so carefully into your mattress in nothing but the moonlight. It meant nothing. You remind yourself over and over as you sip the coffee made just right and nibble at the bacon cooked to that perfect spot between chewy and crispy that you love. It meant nothing, yet it meant everything...to you at least. You look up to him through your lashes only to jump and look away again golden in the face as he stares at you. He jumps too looking away as well with his own dusting of rose across mocha cheeks. 

"I ummm called the station for you...said you were a little under the weather."

You cough on your coffee and look to him. He looks surprised back at you.

"You called my work!?"

He nods and you launch out of bed looking at the time. You're a good three hours late and perhaps leaping out of bed was a bad idea. You wince and stumble a little being caught in strong arms which definitely does not make your situation any better or your face any less golden. You give a shaky sigh noting that you are most certainly going to be limping as your legs shake a bit under your weight. The light of your phone blinks insistently making you groan as you reach for it. Lauren's name appears in her bubblegum pink making you roll your eyes as you open the message.

From Lauren 

So, "Under the weather" is what the kids are callin it these days huh ;) dont u worry your sweet head you have like 2000 sick hours you need to take get some rest you're probably hella sore. Bout time u got laid. 

You groan sitting back onto the bed and flopping back into a laying position hitting yourself in the head with the small device. Diego looks at you like you've lost your mind.

"I blame you for this." 

He shrugs at you sipping his own coffee as you type out a message to her.

To Lauren

Put a sock in it Lauren I'm fine! Not a bone in my body that's sore

From Lauren

Pffffft suuuuuuuuure whatever u say love but you're a bottom if I ever done seen one 

Your face heats up at least 100 degrees at the message. Diego raises an eyebrow at you making you angrily turn onto your side so you don't have to see his stupid, attractive, perfect, aggravating face as you go to angrily answer her only to be cut off by another message.

From Lauren 

So how was biology class? Is it true what they say about geeks? ;) 

You toss your phone now and bury your face into your pillow giving an embarrassed scream into the soft thing. No way in hell are you going to go about describing the size of Diego's dick to your producer. Though...your face heats up to the point where you're pretty sure you're gonna burst into flames as you do indeed think it was quite a good size. You peek over the top of your pillow to the other man as he gazes out the window. He filled you perfectly not big enough to hurt or rip you and not small enough to fail to give you satisfaction it was nice. The sunlight pouring through the window illuminates his bronzed skin perfectly and highlights the softness of his body. He's not muscular so to say he's lean in the arms and chest with a little bit of a soft belly that makes him real unlike the models in magazines or on the tv. He looks to you with soft eyes that light up with surprise when he catches you looking at him. You jump but do all you can to not look away to just hold that soft gaze even as he scoots closer and gently tugs the pillow away. 

"About yesterday...look I get if it didn't really mean anything to you I mean I just got here and well..."

He scratches the back of his neck eyes darting around as if searching for words that he doesn't get to find. You come onto your hands and knees crawling a little closer so you can shyly place your lips over his. You have no idea if you're doing this right feeling your tattoos flinch and squirm torn between wanting to hide and wanting to manifest so they can wrap around this man. Grab him and drag him down into the sheets with you. Wrap around him and make sure he can never leave you. You bat the thoughts away resisting the primal urge to just take what you want that bubbles in your siren genes barely deluded by human morals. It takes a moment but just as you go to pull away he pushes back. Its not hard or rough or anything but the gentle press of lips on lips as his hands find you. One on your lower back the other on the back of your neck as he tugs you into his lap to sit even as he pulls back to look at you. 

"It...it didn't mean nothing...I-I'm sorry I've never done this before..."

His eyes widen and his mouth hangs open as you fidget with the hem of his shirt blushing harshly as you remember your state of dress. At least you're wearing underwear, they're lady's boy shorts but at least they're covering.

"Wait, you were a...ummm...a virgin last night?"

You blush harder it sounds absolutely retarded out loud but you nod anyway as he just continues to stare. His gaze makes you squirm a little brain scrambling for an excuse to get up.

"I ummm I need a shower..."

You slide off his lap shivering at the cool of the air conditioning as it hits your bare thighs. It was much warmer in his lap and you'd much rather return to it. The words bubble out before you can stop them though.

"W-will you join me...please...its warmer with you..."

You hug yourself gripping your arms tightly as you curse yourself. You sound fucking pathetic. His smile though is warm almost giddy as he stands and scoops you up. You squeak and fling your arms around his neck as your bare feet leave the ground.

"You shouldn't have to walk after that...I mean I tried to be gentle but if I had known that was your first time I would have been more careful, taken more time with you."

He sounds almost guilty as he holds you carefully. You hide your face in his shoulder as he turns the lights on in your tiny bathroom only coming out of your hiding place when he sets you on the counter to mess with the water. You look in the mirror and bite your lip with a hard nearly sparkling blush. Dark bruises and light teeth marks litter your neck, collar and shoulders while Diego sports deep claw marks in his back from where you hung on for dear sanity all night. Now that you look you can see a couple bruises of his own on his neck from where you got a bit mouthy and faint very faint but most certainly present marks from where your tendrils wrapped around his arms. You look down to your lap. He loved them. He didn't call them weird or gross he kissed and licked and teased them treating them as what they are, extensions of you. They curl on your arms happily but you keep them in line not letting them manifest right now. 

"Are you alight, Kev?"

You scowl at that normally aggravating nick name. Your name is Kevin not Kev and usually it bothers you to no end to be called the shortened version yet when he says it...when he says it you don't mind so much. Perhaps you can make an exception. Your scowl fades away and as you look to him you can't help the small smile that tugs at your mouth as you nod and fidget a little more with the hem of his shirt.

"The water ummm I dunno how warm you like it...and you're gonna wanna ditch the shirt. As gorgeous as you look in nothing but my shirt I doubt you wanna wear wet clothes for the rest of the day."

His smile is shy as he tugs the article off of you slowly letting the fabric and his finger tips dance over your skin as he tugs it free and helps you slide off the ceramic counter. The water is perfect as you slip in with him in tow your phone blinking on the counter behind the sunny colored curtain.

Present Time

You should have been weirded out when Cecil took the next couple days off. Cecil never just takes time off that just doesn't happen yet here you are in the backseat of Carlos' car bouncing around on the ill maintained road as he drives you all towards Desert Bluffs. You figure they just think you wanna see your hometown again but when you ask they don't seem to be willing to answer. Its making for a very aggravating ride. You don't bring up yesterday and neither do they opting to just sit quietly while the desert goes on and on and your double's strange taste in music plays over the speakers. Cecil reaches back to run a hand over your knee squeezing it with shaking digits as the tall buildings of Desert Bluffs comes into view. Carlos' breath seems sort of shaky as you listen to it but you're pretty sure you much more sick than anyone else in the car. Your head is spinning, stomach churning, and you're constantly swallowing against the bile rising in your throat as you pass the beat up welcome sign. The yellows and oranges it was originally painted with have almost completely peeled away, a couple letters are askew almost disjointed completely, and the once cheerful wooden sun that's decorated it all your life lies in the sand half covered by the grains. The sight brings tears to your eyes and memories to your mind of volunteering to keep it maintained of being so proud of this city. The sign was defiantly an omen to the rest of the city. The streets are deserted and silent, windows in buildings are black some shattered leaving the glass to rest on the sidewalk. Carlos slows to a crawl staring at the carnage of the still bloodstained ghost town with wide eyes full of disbelief. Cecil takes your hand into his own shaking one squeezing it tightly while its pair covers his mouth violet eyes scanning about lined with tears of his own. Remnants of Strex are everywhere, Billboards toppled over from the uprising, spray painted walls proclaiming "down with Strex" and "rise with the sun Desert Bluffs", broken riot shields here and there as well as the occasional dead or deactivated body. What the city lacks though is any living thing even the trees are leaf and lifeless hell even the streetlights don't seem to be working. Makes you wonder why they want to revive the station so badly. There's nobody here to listen, nothing to report on, nothing to celebrate Desert Bluffs may have won the uprising but it died in the war against Strex. It died for freedom after a decade of oppression. Tears flow freely down your cheeks though you don't even notice til you feel a cool tendril wiping them away with gentle care. You look to Cecil who simply stares at you sniffling and wiping his own eyes.

"It'll be ok...It'll be ok."

His tendril tangles with one of your own squeezing and rubbing its inky black twin soothingly helping you to relax as Carlos seems to speed up a little. You pass through the silent town without seeing so much as a rodent driving silently and confusing you more and more as you near the city limits. 

"Just...Just trust us, sunshine..."

Cecil's voice shakes as much as his hand does as you cross over the limits. Windmills and solar panels begin to peek over the horizon and tears begin to fall faster now a thumb runs over the sun on the back of your hand trying desperately to soothe you as he shushes you softly. Over and over he whispers for you to trust them as memories just flash about melding and molding the world around you into something else to somewhere else to another time. A better time. Your eyes glance out the window and you swear you can see the both of you on the hill watching the night sky together. Wondering if there's life beyond your small planet debating its possibility. Him scientifically explaining why life can't exist on Venus while you imaginatively come up with a whole world for the other plant. He would laugh and give up after a while knowing you're just imagining. You sniffle and Carlos looks back to you concerned stopping at the beginning of the long driveway that leads up to the top of the plateau where the research center stands, where his work trailer still rests, where your home still sits overgrown and abandoned. 

"Are you sure he can handle this, Carlos?"

Handle what? You want to ask but your tongue is thick and your throat is raw as you've unknowingly fallen into full on sobs. 

"Who are we to deny him, honey...if he is here he deserves to know. Besides if he is things will get a lot better real fast. We might as well try."

Cecil gnaws on his lower lip while Carlos tries his hardest to give him a comforting smile before turning that smile to you. 

"There should be someone here to see you. I know this is hard but...we can do this ok? We've got you."

His hand comes to rest on the knee not occupied by your double's giving it a squeeze as you nod. Its gone as soon as its there returning to the wheel and steering you all up the drive. Its rocky and bumpy being a dirt road but it sort of comforts you as you pull up right in front of the house into the spot your little yellow Prius used to occupy. Shakily you slip out of the car obsidian eyes roving over the decay that used to be his research. Solar panels have broken glass and windmills are missing propellers a lot of the metal platting on the many devices has peeled away exposing bent and broken wires and hollow spaces. Quite a few of them are toppled over laying like fallen trees in the sand below miraculously missing the trailers that may still hold equipment and notes and the house. Cecil and Carlos hang back a ways from you letting you take it all in on your own. You wander to the house. The door is holding on by one hinge and is missing its handle and the screen door is completely missing. Inside is dark as pitch from a combination of over a decade worth of grime on the windows and the black out curtains but you wander in anyway. You can feel the device in your skull adjust the ink covering your eyes shifting your vision from color to black and white to allow for more vision as you move further in. Your fingertips slide over the once glossy surfaces of the end table and coffee table next to the dusty couch. The two of you spent many a movie and game night on that couch. Bored games with friends and his team drinking and stripping games alone together that often dissolved into a couple stains on the throw blanket draped over its back. You wipe your swollen eyes as they glace over the kitchen. Pots and pans still hang from their rack, plates you ran out of time to put away that morning remain stacked on the granite surface just as you left them alongside mugs and glasses. The vase still sits on the small table that only ever got used for work right in the center right where you left it. You were gonna get sunflowers for it that night. Brighten the place up a little more but never got to. You head down the hall now arms wrapped around yourself tattoos long since hidden with your barely concealed sorrow as your eyes meet the half opened bedroom door. His bedroom, your bedroom the room you both shared with the window pointed toward the sunrise so you could see it each morning. So he and you could be a couple of the first things its golden rays would illuminate. You push it open wincing at the loud squeak the hinges make as you walk in and just stand there. The bed is hurriedly made covered in a thick layer of dust just like everything else. His windbreaker hangs by the hood off the closet door handle but other than that no belongings are laying about. With a shaky hand you open the closet of course being greeted with all of your clothes and the garment bags that you were actually looking for. 

Why you do this to yourself even you're not sure but you reach for the orange one. Its covered in dust just like everything else and its heavy weight kicks up a cloud from the bed as you set it there to open it. Tears stream and stream as you tug the zipper and revel the immaculate white fabric underneath. Somehow age has barely touched the silky ivory gown. You wipe your eyes as you just take it in. The golden beaded sash sits at the waist line the only splash of color on the whole thing. It matched the bow tie he was going to wear. Your wedding day was that weekend you had just gotten the gown finalized, just gotten Lauren and Vanessa's jewelry perfect, finally gotten Rawrence and John settled with their suits. You had everything ready and now...now you don't even have your ring to remember him by. One of the many things Strex took from you. 

"You'll look beautiful in it, my sunshine."

You sniffle and resist the urge to fall to your knees onto the dusty floorboards instead turning around fully expecting Carlos. What you don't expect is the man who looks just like him but with darker chocolate eyes and a green flannel. Your jaw drops and you rub your eyes for certain you're hallucinating until he closes the distance and wraps you in his arms. You sob into his shoulder holding on for dear life to that flannel he's here but he's...glitching? He almost doesn't feel solid in your arms as if he's somewhere in between ghostliness and solid. 

"I...I'm not sure where I am, Kevin...I don't think I'm where you are though. Heh, funny how time barely exists in Night Vale and space barely exists in Desert Bluffs. I already talked to your other partners. They're very kind people though I thought Cecil was you for a moment. They're gonna help me get to you love. God what did they do to you? Not that I mind the dark hair it looks great on you and...bless it just-"

You cut off his babbling hauling him down to you as you rise onto your toes to kiss him. He glitches nearly vanishing for a moment as you hold on but he returns that kiss mixed with tears til you're both out of breath.


End file.
